1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printing type image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional image forming apparatus, an inspection pattern is recorded on a sheet and the recorded inspection pattern is read out by a built-in scanner, thereby performing detection of defective discharge of ink and measurement of impact precision of ink, i.e., measurement of registration. Further, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the inspection pattern is recorded and the recorded inspection pattern is readout by the scanner in order to detect a tint, thereby acquiring data for correcting a color, i.e., controlling of a discharged ink amount.
In a case where a defective discharge or impact precision are measured, the inspection pattern can be detected by the built-in scanner since color reproductivity is not required so much. However, in a case where inspection data for head shading, color shading, or a pulse width modulation (PWM) control is acquired, to dry the ink of the recorded inspection pattern is essential in order to detect the tint. Conventionally, in a case where the inspection pattern for detecting the tint is recorded, the inspection pattern is taken out to the outside of the printer in order to completely dry the inspection pattern with an outside air, followed by reading out the dried inspection pattern by an external scanner.
For example, Japanese Patent Registration No. 3674577 discusses a technique for measuring the defective discharge and the impact precision by using a scanner built in the printer.
In a case where the inspection pattern is printed for the sake of acquirement of inspection data to adjust the tint of a print target image in the image forming apparatus, the inspection pattern needs to be read out by using a scanner after ink is dried. Therefore, such processing requires time and human hand.
To perform the above described processing, an external scanner is required and a user needs to learn a complex operation thereof. Further, requirement of the manpower means that it is not possible to activate the image forming apparatus at a scheduled time determined with a timer and automatically print out the inspection pattern.